Somewhere I belong
by CelineAnnamarie
Summary: Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter as i'm typing this lol! I'm getting lazy on my stories though, I'll work on that!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere I belong

There was a big large lump of painful words in my throat. It's bad to bottle things up for your body and your mind for that matter. But I didn't know that then I was only 5. I had to spend the night at my abusive father's and alcoholic step-mother's. I was taking a brutal yelling from my father and my Step-Mother was too. All I said was that I was sick and couldn't go to school the next day. Which was true and my seeing was terrible I had lost my glasses but my mom lives poorish so she can't buy any for me and my dad is filthy rich but every time he sends money for me and my step-mom to go to the store she wastes it on booze and when we get to the car she asks if we forgot something and I tell her and she blames me for not reminding her.

I wanted to tell them to screw off and then I would run into Mick's arms but he wasn't there tonight. The one night I really need him and he's with mom. Yeah I could've gone with Mick to moms but I wanted to be alone and Harold and Jemma were supposed to be at Tunica for the rest of the week but noooo! Mom had to tell them to cancel your baby wants to see you! So now he's also yelling at me for that. I knew I should've have stayed in the safe zone at Mom's house. Well that's too late now I shouldn't have gone here for whats about to happen will make me hate them for the rest of my life.

I closed my eyes so I couldn't see my fathers steaming mad face yelling at me. "Open yer damn eyes you pansy!" He yelled at me. It sounded distant so I opened my eyes and my step-mom was talking quietly and urgently to my father. She sounded distressed. He came back with a belt in his hand. I didn't know what he was going to do with it so I just stood there. I knew he beats Mick sometimes with a wooden paddle but Mick didn't tell me anything about a belt. Right then I wished he would have told me.

Father bent me over and I heard a snap then my butt felt like it was on fire. The belt was one of Mick's studded belts so it hurt worse. A tear rolled down my cheek but I prayed to God I wouldn't cry. My family is very religious so I knew God was the only one that could save me at that moment but God was busy at this time or something. All I know is that God didn't help me this time. He kept hitting me and hitting me and yelling at me even louder. He finally stopped and I realized my butt was bleeding. My step-mom was desperately trying to get my father to calm down and finally he hit her. He turned me around and he picked up the belt I thought he was gonna strike me with the belt on the face and I did something I was praying so desperately not to do. I whimpered.

"Did you just cry?" He questioned me yelling. His hands went around my neck and he shook me. The tears came back faster this time. I nodded when he asked me again. I was hoping he would pull me close to him hugging me like he always did when he had to spank me when I was little and he and mom were still together but that didn't happen. Instead he slapped me. He struck me and I hit the ground. I whimpered again. My face turned red and I shut my eyes and mouth tight. He struck me again. "Harold! Control yourself! This is your daughter!" "My daughter don't cry!" I could tell he had been drinking by his speech and his bloodshot eyes. Thank the lord my step-mom was sober.

She ran to the phone and had mom drive over to pick me up but she came a little too late. My father struck me again and again leaving marks big ones too. He had big hands which left big red marks on my cheeks, and neck, and arms. He kicked me too.

Finally when he started to choke me again Jemma tackled him to the ground he let go of me and my mom pulled up. Jemma had all my stuff ready for me that night and she told me to go. I picked up my stuff and ran out the door. I heard a scream after I shut the door which was cut short I looked back and I saw my father's shadow coming closer to the door through the window so I ran down the drive to my mother's car. I sat in the backseat next to Mick and he saw all the bruises. "Oh no! Kitty, what did he do to you?" I started to ball and buried my face into his shoulder. He turned to me and hugged me. I silently thanked Jemma and prayed to God that she was okay. That night when I took a shower and got into bed as I said my prayers, I prayed for her. I prayed that she was okay, that she wasn't hurt, or worse dead.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Okay so it's not going anywhere yet but it's a work in progress I was going to make it a Xenosaga one but I've written to many Xenosaga stories and I like Inuyasha. Anyway please review if you want me to write more of it because I have the whole first chapter already planned out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miko: Ello chaps! Welcome to the second chapter!! **

**Inuyasha: Your to happy…**

**Miko: SIT! **

**Inuyasha: OW!!**

**Koga: Miko-Chan does not own Inuyasha or the song Crazy Loop**

**Miko: (anime sparkle eyes) thank you Koga-Kun!!**

**Miroku: what about me!?**

**Miko: What about you? Lol Jk!**

**Miroku: T.T**

"Damn!" I ran into mom's room. "Are you okay Mick!?" "Yeah! Just fine!" "Then why did you scream damn?" "Uh… Heh… Huh how do I put this… Inuyasha is so fucking hot!!" "No way! Koga is so much cuter!" I turned my iPod up because I knew what was coming now. "Oh No You Didn't!" "They call me crazy loop! Gotta gotta be crazy loop! Gotta get a life! Oh, mom I've tried! Gotta gotta be lonely!" I sang walking out of the room and turning the living room T.V. on to see Inuyasha. I turned my iPod off. "Why didn't you tell me it was on!?" "Uh, because it's not!" "Come here!" I could hear Mick groan. _He's watching How To Look Good Naked again isn't he? _"Whoa! Is that our backyard!?" "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" "Hurry up you douche!" Mick laughed.

When he finally got there the T.V. showed Inuyasha and the gang (excluding Kagome shes been missing for a whole season!) in an anime form of our mothers houses backyard. "Whoa! Your right!" Suddenly a white light flashed on the screen and then everything went black. I thought I was going blind. Then I could see again.

I was falling through the air! I screamed then landed on something soft. "Ah! Is she a demon!?" I heard a familiar voice. _Shippo! _I thought. I looked down and saw that I had landed on Inuyasha. "What the! Hey get off of me!" "Oh sorry!" I said nervously then got up. I looked around and saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Koga. I looked down at myself and realized that I looked exactly like my character Miko! The wind started to pick up and my long black hair flowed with it. My brown eyes sparkled from the light of the sun. Miroku looked like he was gonna faint. He ran to me and took my hand. "Kagome! You've come back!" I looked at him funny. "Um my names Miko." "Miko, would you bear my children?" Sango, of course bashed him on the head with her boomerang. Looking at it up close and personal it actually looked like it hurt!

"So who are you anyway?" Shippo asked me curiously. Inuyasha sniffed me before I could answer. "Well shes not a full demon." "What do you mean not a full demon?" Sango asked dumbly. "I mean shes like me, a half demon." He said acting smart for once. "So what's your name?" Shippo asked. "My names Miko." I looked at Koga. He looked back at me. I blushed and turned away.

"So where did you come from?" Miroku asked me. "Um I came from um…" I tried to think as hard as I could to remember a village name that they had been to. Then I remembered that Miko had her own story. "I came from a village in the mountains." "Wow that's pretty far away from here. Why did you travel so far away from your home?" Koga asked suspiciously. I desperately tried to remember why Miko traveled so far away and then it came to me. "I was sent out on a quest. To find the swords called Tetsusaiga, Tessaiga, and Tenseiga to destroy and vanquish the evil demon Naraku and stop his rein on our village." Inuyasha glared at me.

He jumped in the air and tried to land on me screaming "You can't have my sword!" "AAAAHH!! SIT!!" By impulse I yelled sit and he slammed into the ground. The group looked at me with awe. "You must be Kagome! Only she can do that to Inuyasha!" Shippo accused and had a face on that said 'I'm right! Yep there's no way I can be wrong so I have to be right!' "Uh no I already told you my name is Miko." I proved him wrong. His stance fell sadly. "So I'm guessing by the way you tried to attack me that you have one of the swords I need…" I asked Inuyasha as he stood up. "Yes I do and you can't have it!"

"Why!? I need it to save my people! Don't you care!?" "Not really! You know you're not the only village that's under siege by Naraku!" "That my be true but we're the only village that has tried to stop him!" "Yeah and how'd that work out?" "He put a curse on us! That's why I must kill him! When he dies the curse is lifted!" "Well-" "Inuyasha stop it!" Sango yelled at him and hit him with her boomerang. "Sorry Miss Miko. He overreacts sometimes. It wouldn't matter if you had the sword or if he had the sword, we're both going after the same person." I blinked(even though I already knew I was just acting like Miko would) and quietly muttered 'Oh.'.

"Again it wouldn't matter if you had my sword or not you'd still have to get the other two from my brother and he would never give them to you!" Inuyasha yelled hotly. "Oh and who is he? I bet I could get him to give me them by, a little persuasion…" I flipped my hair to where my bangs covered one eye and winked. Miroku drooled and Koga blushed with a light nose bleed. Shippo turned away blushing and Inuyasha had a light blush. "Yeah I don't think that will work well with him…" "Well it's worth a try… Where is your brother?" I asked him pulling my hair to normal. "I don't know but I always run into him eventually." "So um, I also need to find a priestess named Kikyo."

Everyone looked down. "Did I say something?" I looked over at Inuyasha sorrowfully. (Recently in the anime Kikyo had died officially and was never coming back) "Kikyo died." "What?!" I asked dramatically surprising myself. "Naraku finally finished her off." "That's terrible!" I looked down and clenched my fists. _Okay I'm really getting into the story now I need to calm down I already know what happened! _"Well if we're gonna get back at Naraku for what he did I suggest we find your brother and get him to help us." Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Koga all nodded. Inuyasha glared.

"You think that if we just waltz around we're gonna find him and ask him for help he'll just say yes?" "Well that was my plan…" I said plainly. "Well that's not gonna happen! He wouldn't help me for anything!!" "Well he may not help you but he might help me!!" "Oh yeah and what makes you think that huh!?" I sat there and tried to think of a reason. _He's right. Sesshoumaru doesn't open up to just anyone… I mean yeah he opened up to Rin but she has no one…_ "I honestly don't know… But I'll figure out a plan! I always do!" Inuyasha groaned. "What ever if you're so sure then let's just go!"

"Whoa where am I?" I asked myself getting up. I looked around and it appeared that I was in an anime forest. _Wow! This looks just like Inuyasha! _"Who are you?" I heard a familiar voice. _Jaken! _I turned around and was face to face with Sesshoumaru. The Sesshoumaru! _Ok I had a character when I was a little kid whats his name again? _"M-me?" "Yes you!" Jaken yelled. "Um my names Haru." "Hm. Haru?" "Oh! You look hurt!" Little Rin exclaimed and ran over to me and tended to a wound on my shoulder. I winced in pain. Sesshoumaru looked at me and then started to walk away.

"Master Sesshoumaru, we can't just leave him here like this! Oh can't we take him with us?" Little Rin pleaded to him. He turned around to look at me again. He turned back around. "Do what you want." He said over his shoulder. Rin bowed. "Thank you Master Sesshoumaru!" She said thankfully. "B-but! Lord Sesshoumaru! He'll just slow us down! We have to find that girl before it's too late!"

"Jaken be quiet." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Rin was still tending to my wound while we were walking. "What girl?" I asked curiously. "I suggest if you want to stay with us that you keep out of other peoples business." Sesshoumaru remarked rudely to me. "Sorry." I said quietly. Rin finished tending to my wound and left me alone. I walked up to Sesshoumaru. "So where are we headed?" "To the mountains." "Oh! Which ones?" "What did I say about earlier?" "I know but I know a shortcut for one of the mountains." Sesshoumaru took his eyes off the road and looked at me.

"The Mountains of the Water Village." _Why does that name sound familiar? _"Yeah I know those Mountains! I can get you there by tomorrow!" I lied sort of. "Maybe you'll be of some use." He complimented me, I think. I lead the way and followed my senses to lead me to the smell of water and dense air.

We finally arrived at the village it was almost dawn when we arrived. "Okay so we got here quicker that I thought." I said nervously. "Good." Was all Sesshoumaru replied. We spotted a villager and they said we could stay overnight at their house. When we got inside the villager made us something to eat. "Do you know if a girl named Miko is in this village?" "Yes this is her birthplace! But sadly she isn't with us anymore." "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked worried. _Does that mean Alice died?! _"She's out on a quest right now! She's searching for the three swords that will save us from the evil demon Naraku and break his curse…" "Curse? What curse?" Jaken asked curiously. "Well every night three of our women climb up the mountain and go to the holy shrine. Though they are in a trance so they don't know that the three of them are selected to be eaten by a demon!"

"So wait if three women are selected every night, then why hasn't Miko been eaten yet?" "Well when it was her turn she slipped and fell when climbing up the mountain and bumped her head which woke her from her trance." "I see, so she's not here." Sesshoumaru muttered.

After we ate we all fell asleep. I woke up early so I just decided to wake the others up too but when I went to where Sesshoumaru slept I couldn't find him. I went outside and there he was.

"What are you doing out here?" "I woke up and decided to come outside." "Oh." I sat down next to him. "What did you need?" "I just wanted to know where you were…" "Did you wake the others?" "Yeah. What do you need with Miko anyway?" "Why would you want to know? Do you have feelings for her?" "What! No! She's more like a sister. But that doesn't answer my question for you." It looked like he was about to say something when Jaken called Sesshoumaru's name.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! We're ready to go if you are!" Sesshoumaru looked at him and stood up. "Let's get going then." He said coldly.

We trekked for a very long time stopping from village to village asking for Alice, I mean Miko. Finally we found a village that said they had just seen her and that she left about two minutes ago. We thanked them and quickly ran to the outskirts of the village and three minutes later we could hear voices.

"Wow it's hot! Can't we take a break?" "You're the one that dragged us into this so no!" I pouted at him. "That's not gonna work!" "Well what if I told you to stop?" I heard That voice and froze. _Sesshoumaru? _Inuyasha turned around to see his brother and glared. "Were you stalking me or something!?" "No just trying to find someone. I thought she might be with you so I tried finding you." I didn't look at Sesshoumaru. I couldn't I didn't want him to see me blushing so badly.

But I could still feel his piercing gaze. "Miko?" I heard Mick's voice call my name. Of course I had to turn around. My eyes opened wide. _I haven't seen that character since Jemma died. Oddly now that I'm thinking of her, she kind of looks like Kagome… _"Haru? I thought you died!" "Well I guess I didn't." "Okay Miko now's your chance!" Inuyasha said smugly. I glared at him then looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Ano, I see you have Tessaiga and Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru looked at me worriedly. "Yes I do and?" He said pulling his right shoulder back protectingly. I began to stutter. "I need the three swords given to you and your brother by your father to destroy the curse put onto my village. If you could lend me them," "No." I looked down. "Okay… Then could you and Inuyasha work together for once to defeat him?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other as if maybe they could give it a chance.

**Miko: Okay that was chapter 2 so how is it!? I won't know unless you review!**

**Koga:…**

**Miko: Whats wrong?**

**Koga: I barely got talk in this chapter…**

**Miko: You will in the next chapter!**

**Koga: Yay!**


End file.
